Pet owners have previously used several varieties of toys for entertainment and pet training. In particular, owners of dogs and cats have used pet toys for entertainment and training. Balls have been used for throwing and retrieving. A variety of actual and simulated bones have also been used as retrieving toys for pets. However, these and other pet toys have not provided a high degree of visual activity which accentuates the attractiveness of the toy to a pet. Some prior art pet toys have also been difficult for pets to retrieve. The use of toy balls has significantly been limited to relatively small balls which can be grasped in the mouth of the dog, cat or other pet. This limitation of pet balls to a relatively small size has also limited the ability of pets to visually perceive the balls. Small balls furthermore are easily lost and more difficult to find. Thus there remains a need for an improved pet ball toy which can be more easily retrieved and sighted by the pet and pet trainer.
There is also a continuing need for pet toys which provide a higher level of pet interest. This is particularly true for pet trainers interested in developing greater pet skills and intelligence in a shorter time frame. Many prior art pet toys prove interesting for only limited periods of time and thus do not maintain interest and limit the effectiveness of the toy as an educational and skills training tool.
The current invention provides a number of advantages not demonstrated by prior art pet toys. Additional benefits and advantages are described herein or are apparent from the description of the invention given herein.